


Everlasting Love

by TrueDespair, tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueDespair/pseuds/TrueDespair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane tends to be forgetful at the worst of times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everlasting Love

"God I hate mornings." Growled kurogane as he walked down the hallway. He yawned as he went to the bathroom to wash his face. Like any other morning, he gets up, gets ready, eats breakfast, goes to work and comes home. That was his everyday and things haven't changed much.

Well, a couple things did.

He'd gained a roommate of sorts, who liked to sleep in and somehow managed to make breakfast while he was in the shower. Kurogane can cook just fine but the way the other cooks was just...surreal. Which was why he had to work out more. 

Fai sat in the kitchen stirring a cup of coffee, one leg tucked under him. His long hair tousled as he sat there in his makeshift pajamas ready to fall asleep again.

After getting dressed for work, he walked into the kitchen and saw the blonde basically half-asleep. "Morning, bed head."

"I wrapped a sandwich for you." Fai looked up and gave him a lazy smile.

"Thanks." Kurogane got himself some coffee too; black.

"It's still warm, thought you could eat on your way to work." Fai said before yawning.

"Hm." He thanked the blonde again. Fai brought the cup to his lips taking a drink, he liked lots if creamer in his coffee.

Kurogane got what he needed before bidding Fai a farewell as he left to go to work. Deciding to go sleep some more before running errands Fai gulped down the rest of his coffee before putting the mug in the sink an heading back to bed. That was their everyday, a bit of a boring routine but it works. For them, it does.

\-----

Though on his way to work he noticed something was off as he saw a delivery man with a large bouquet of flowers and balloons heading towards a neighbors home.

"...." Kurogane blinked; thinking it was over the top on a weekday.

In any case he continued on to work not paying it any mind

It wasn't easy being the boss of his own company; especially when you have morons working under you. It made it all the worse when he was putting on over eight hour days. But he had to do what he must to earn a bit of extra bacon now and again. \---- So when he got home that night, he laid on the couch; too tired to move.

"Rough day Kuro-sama?" Fai asked as he walked in to the living room and saw the other stretches out. He leaned over the couch and smiled.

Kurogane groaned. That was a yes as he didn't mind the added weight. 

Fai gave him a kiss. "Hungry or would you like a bath?"

He kissed back. "Bath but not now." He just wanted to lay on the couch for a bit until he can feel his legs again. 

Fai walked around the couch. He began taking off Kurogane's tie and jacket to make him more comfortable.

He gave the other a couple kisses as thanks. 

Smiling at how sweet Kurogane was being Fai kissed his forehead. "I'll go run a bath for you."

"Thanks." Kurogane watched Fai leave the living room as he yawned and decided to snooze for a bit.

Fai left to draw a bath making sure the water was nice and hot. He knew Kurogane worked hard and wanted him to relax and rest when he came home 

While Kurogane was resting, he felt his phone vibrating in his pants. He groaned as he took it out and checked who it was

It was Tomoyo sending one if her usually long text. Kurogane sighed; thinking he would like it better if it was in a book and not a text. But his eyes caught a mention of Valentine’s Day celebration an something about Tomoyo wanting to send out cards and small boxes or candy or gift cards out.

"....." He then had to the check the calendar on his phone and he paled. Valentine's Day was around the corner. Oh shit. He had completely forgotten about the holiday, too busy with the New Year and going over paperwork.

Ugh, speaking of, he still can't get that stupid stain off of his once-favorite shirt thanks to alcohol and people's low tolerance.

He was screwed; unless he can come up with some miracle he was screwed. He was pretty sure department and convenience stores would still have cheap boxes of candy and stuffed animals, but he didn't want to have to go that route even if Fai wouldn't mind.

Yeah, he would like a reminder of how cheap and lazy he was on Valentine's day.

Still, no one would let him live it down if he didn't get Fai something nice. Especially the women he had to deal with everyday. Oh god he didn't even want to think about it. 

"Kuro-sama, your bath is ready." Fai’s voice called out; sending the man back to reality.

He quickly shut his phone closed as he got up from the couch. "Bath, right. Thanks."

"I set a change of clothes on the sink, you want anything for dinner?" The blonde asked as Kurogane sprang up.

Kurogane thought about it. "Well, Mac and cheese then. And whatever you can make with it." He rather not make Fai cook too much since he's doing everything else.

"Okay, I'll have it done when you get out." He smiled and kissed Kurogane's cheek. Kurogane ruffled the others hair as he passed him.

Chuckling, Fai smacked his ass before heading to the kitchen. Kurogane's face went red as he looked back. Flirt. He then continued his way to the bathroom. Fai left to work making a quick dinner, cutting up some shoulder steak and putting some potatoes in the microwave to bake.

When Kurogane came into the kitchen about an hour or so later, he was drying his hair with a towel and fully dressed; t-shirt and loose jeans that showed the lining of his boxers.

"Sit I'm putting everything in plates now." Fai said without looking up.

Yawning, he nodded as he sat at the table. Maybe he should take a bath right before bed.

"Here you go." Fai said as he had turned, a plate in each hand and set one in front if the other man.

"Thanks." He covered his mouth with his hand as he hid another yawn. Fai was a great cook.

Sitting beside him, Fai grinned before starting to eat.

As they ate, Kurogane would look at Fai and think about what the other wanted on Valentine's day. Before meeting the blonde, he would think that the holiday was a dumb day to celebrate and now...well it's still dumb and pink burns his eyes but if the blonde loved it...

Fai crossed his legs under the table content and happy. He smiled whenever he felt the others eyes on him though.

It's a fact that Fai loves candy, mostly sweets. Anything with some sugar will get the blonde going. He considered that as a gift but that's too common. Well, if he can get some imported chocolate from a friend soon....in any case, it was going to take more than just mere heart-attacks to make it a good gift.

He may have to bite the bullet and see what the department stores still had and silently cursed as he took another bite.

When they were finished, Fai rinsed their dishes before putting everything in he dishwasher. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed."

"Alright, I'll be in bed after doing a couple things." Kurogane nodded as he kissed the other's forehead.

"Don't stay up too late." Fai told him before leaving for bed.

Kurogane watched as the blonde left, as soon as he did. He went to phone and texted a few people; exclaiming that he was an idiot because he nearly forgot about Valentine’s Day.  
Tomoyo immediately responded and he could see her shaking her head at him. Yuuko wasn't surprised.

Kurogane groaned as he hit the phone with his forehead, texting back that they weren't helping him at all.

"Just wear some red boxers, get a bottle of wine, and maybe some toys~" Yuuko replies first. 

"Fai likes cute things. Flowers might be nice. Is there anything he's been wanting to do or see?" Tomoyo asked

Kurogane ignored Yuuko for the moment as he texted back Tomoyo that the blonde hadn't been eying anything lately except some yarn or something in a creative store. But he assumed something else.

"Take him to a movie or a convention?" She suggested. 

"I know a very interesting website that might help ;)."Yuuko added

A movie sounds nice. Though, he would have to find a good movie. One that wouldn't be packed with couples.

Kurogane thanked Tomoyo and (reluctantly) Yuuko (and politely decline the offer to send him a link to a website) before wishing them a good night. He sighed as he hit his head on the table. Maybe if he worked twice as fast, he can have time to look around.

Well it wasn't much, but their advice had given him some options. He can always buy something expensive but cute and then take him to the movies. That can work...maybe. He stayed awake trying to figure something out while Fai slept.

\------

So in the morning, he was found sleeping on the couch with a laptop on his chest and a bunch of sticky notes on his body as if it was a blanket.

Fai stared at the odd sight for a few moments before he shook his head. "Kuro-rin?" He asked gently touching the other mans shoulder.

Kurogane jolted awake as he sat up, messing up the sticky notes he had with him. "W-What?" He looked around, a bit shaken.

"Why are you covered in notes?" He asked curiously.

There was a pause as the man’s mind finally started turning its wheels."....Work!" Kurogane suddenly said as he grabbed as much notes as he can. "Something came up and I had to work on it!" Getting his laptop, he got off the couch. "I'm going to take a shower."

Fai stared wide eyed at how worked up Kurogane was. "Okay...uh I guess I'll start on breakfast."

Kurogane relaxed a bit after that shower; not as jumpy. He got ready for work as usual but had to make a few calls in private. He was going to work but not as long as the blonde was going to think. Fai forced a bowl of oatmeal into his hands making sure it had plenty of fruit, since Kurogane would need the energy

And the man didn't like sugar in it.

"Okay, hurry and eat and I'll see you tonight. I get off at seven." He said adjusting Kurogane's tie since the other was running a little behind.

"Got it." Kurogane ate that meal in less than two minutes; remembering to chew. Quickly kissing the others forehead, he left the place; practically running out of it. He had more on his plate this time then before. Fai watched him go before he decided to get ready himself, though he couldn't put his finger on why the other was in such a hurry.

He worked as hard as he can once he made it to work. That gave him an extra hour plus lunch as he quietly wandered into the city.

Every store he passed had displays of pink and red and he couldn't believe how he had forgotten.

It burned his eyes but fuck! He should have seen it way before. God, he must be working too hard.

Fai didn't need clothes, so that was out and as he passed by a store with mannequins in lingerie deciding the blonde really didn't need that either.

Not that the blonde's body wasn't tempting enough.

There was a florist with a large sign reminding people how flowers always made a great gift.

"...." He wasn't really sure about that but Fai did like flowers to an extent.

Though he doubted he'd be able to find any roses in the entire city on such short notice.

Well....not red roses at least.

He saw a few people walking out with bouquets and small stuffed animals.

Kurogane growled as he went inside.

There were a few shelves nearly bare when he went inside. Others were looking around at what was left. He saw a worker getting a bundle of multicolored daisies out from their refrigerated case and handing it to a customer.

Kurogane cursed his luck as he looked around for a stuffed animal.

They didn't have much to choose from, the usual novelty ones that danced or wore heart boxers. There were a few giant ones too.

So Kurogane had to move to the back to see if there was any more options. As he went to another aisle, he stumbled across a rather...weird stuffed animal or two of them to be exact. One white and one black. And they had jewels on their heads....and they looked like porkbuns.

So they were...cute...right? Much better than the gorilla that sang 'Jungle Love' in any case.

Kurogane figured originality is key to a good gift so he got them.At least it wasn't embarrassing buying stuffed animals when every other guy there was buying something. Though he was known in this area so it wasn't that easy.

There were a few recognizable faces, but one he really knew. Well that was one step down. But stuffed animals aren't enough. He could get candy...and there was the usual flowers and card, but Fai deserved better than that

He knew a candy store just up the street but he had to haul ass. And of course it was busy, but they were better stocked than the florist had been.

He knew the blonde was a sucker for suckers...and chocolate...and gummies....

Anything with sugar really. 

"Can I help you sir?" A young girl asked as she smiled up at him.

"Uh, yeah." Kurogane had to take a breath. "I know this is a common question but what candy would you recommend for Valentine’s Day?"

"It depends on the tastes of the person you're buying for. Most choose our chocolate dipped strawberries and other fruit, we also have turtles, our valentine sugar cookies and red velvet cupcakes."

"My...The person I like is a sugar addict; won't get enough of it." Kurogane sighed.

"Then any of our treats would be ideal. You can buy an assortment, we have some boxes with assorted candies and we have boxes of our chocolate dipped fruits as well."  
Kurogane thought about it. "Then I'll get an order of those red velvet cupcakes, one of chocolate dipped strawberries and candy hearts." Yeah, he was going all out.

"I'll have it up at register in just a moment then." She grinned before leaving.

Kurogane nodded; just a bit out of place with a bag filled with two stuffed animals.

Once checking out the cashier waved and wished him a happy valentine’s day.

Candy, stuffed animals, and even cupcakes. His back started to hurt and but he was just glad he got something for the holiday.

Fai would like all of it at least.

Now all that's left is a date. Uh...an outing that won't be super crowded and enjoyable for both.

Maybe dinner and a movie would work.

He hurried back to work; his cell phone ready.

\--Hours later--

He was passed out on the couch around six. He hid the gifts in a secret place in the place and got a reservation at Fai's favorite restaurant...barely. It was quite popular too.

Fai came home around eight, tired as he took his shoes off at the door. When he spotted Kurogane asleep he smiled.

The man had dark circles under his eyes and a small blanket over his chest. The phone was barely being held by his fingers.

Walking over he grabbed the phone setting it on the coffee table before he went to their bedroom to grab a proper blanket and drape it over him.

As the blonde was about to drape it over him, a slip of paper was sticking out of his front pocket.

Curious he picked it up, reading it.

It was the name of his favorite restaurant and the time of the reservation along with a movie and the time. 

Fai blushed and felt a little guilty for ruining the surprise. He tucked the slip of paper into Kurogane's pocket before leaning down to kiss his forehead..

Kurogane mumbled in his sleep; his expression a bit more relaxed after the kiss.

Leaving to take a shower, he just hoped Kurogane would like his own gift.

Kurogane woke up around pm; feeling very sluggish and heavy.

"Finally awake?" Fai grinned as he heard Kurogane rustling and peaked out from the kitchen. 

"You'll be up all night."

"Well shit." Kurogane yawned; not really feeling like he will be. "How long were you home?"

"About an hour."

"Ah..." Kurogane smooth his hair over as he rubbed his eyes.

"I made some food if you want any." The blonde offered.

"Thanks." He swayed as he got up. It had been a long day of running around.

"You okay? You look exhausted Kuro-bun."

"Tough day at work. Nothing unusual." Kurogane got into the kitchen.

Fai had him sit, a couple sandwiches in a plate for him already. standing behind him the blonde grinned rubbing the other's shoulders.

Kurogane groaned a bit in appreciation; half-wanting to tell the other that he didn't have to do it.

"I know you work hard, but you should really take a personal day."

Kurogane nodded. He knew he should but he wasn't sure if the workers would work as hard with him not there.

Fai rubbed the tension from Kurogane's shoulders before he kissed the side of Kurogane's neck.

"Damn, you got good hands." He had to say; finally taking a bite of the sandwich.

"Well, they do like you~"

Kurogane snorted as he chewed.

"It's true." Fai grinned as he hugged Kurogane.

Swallowing, Kurogane placed his hands over Fai's arms before moving his head and stealing a kiss.

Fai returned the kiss happily before pulling away. "Now, eat and we can go watch some TV or go to bed."

"Alright." Kurogane can go for some TV. Haven't done that in a while. Though...with them watching TV won't end up simply watching TV

Fai brewed the both of them some rose green tea, adding honey to his own. "Come on." He smiled taking both mugs to the living room.

"Hm." Kurogane nodded as he finished his dinner and followed the blonde.

Sitting down he put their mugs on the coffee table before tucking his legs under him and turning on the TV.

They both were huddled close under the large blanket as they watched some show they both don't care about.

Fai rested against the other feeling much better. In turn Kurogane kissed the top of the other's head as Fai hugged him. He put his arm around the other's waist; pulling him close.

The blonde tilted his head up kissing Kurogane's cheek.

Kurogane then kissed the other's lips a bit sweetly.

His lips curled into a playful smile kissing back. They soon started kissing. Fai pushed himself up to get into a better position, the TV forgotten.

He placed his hands on the other's hips; deeply kissing him.

Well he couldn't say he didn't expect it, but Fai pressed against Kurogane enjoying the other man's hands on him.

He moved his hands up the other's back; rubbing it before slipping them under the other's shirt.

Fai gasped against Kurogane's lip while those hands touched him. He couldn't get enough of them sometimes.

He let his fingers draped over the spine as he slipped his tongue though those soft lips.

Deepening his kiss he groaned, cupping Kurogane's jaw with one hand. He loved Kurogane and the idea that the man had planned out a date for him tomorrow made it even better.

He moved his hands to the front of the other's shirt; touching his chest and brushing against the nipples. Soon, Fai will have the time of his life.

Pulling away Fai grinned and helped take his shirt off.

As soon as the other was shirtless, he took no time at all to kiss and nip the neck befrore playing with the nipples.

"K-kuro-san." Fai bit his lip, holding on to Kurogane. Little shocks of pleasure raced through his veins as he started to get hard.

He sucked on the nape of that neck as he pinched those nipples.

"Hhaaahhh..." Fai whined rocking his hips against Kurogane, nipples oversensitive  
He groaned against the skin before he started kissing down to the chest. He licked over one nipple.

"Fuck." He tangled a hand through Kurogane's hair, a blush rising on his cheeks.

He dug his hips upwards to Fai's as he nipped lightly on the other nipple.

Whimpering he could feel Kurogane's erection through his pants.

It was a while since they've done something like this so all that frustration was seeping out of him.

"Should we go to bed?" he grinned moving his other hand to fondle Kurogane

"Bed sounds good." Kurogane groaned as he turned off the TV and picked up Fai bridal style before leaving the bedroom.

Fai chuckled as he was carried; Kurogane usually just tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. It was a nice change.

His shoulders just got better so he wasn't going to waste the blonde's effort like that.

Fai kissed along his lover's neck, one hand working on the buttons of Kurogane's shirt.

By the time they got into bed, Kurogane's shirt was slipped off his shoulders and tossed away.

"Mmm...I want you." Smirking he went about stripping them both of their clothes.

Once naked, Kurogane deeply kissed Fai once more as his fingers found the other's shaft and started touching it.

"God..." he spread his legs, face and chest flushed. Whimpering he moved a hand to his lips to try and keep quiet.

Smirking, Kurogane ran his thumb over the silt as the other hand was playing with the other's balls.

Fai closed his eyes, body shivering at the pleasure. "Kuro-sama...ohh..."

Moving down, he went and licked over the tip before sucking on the head.

Fai gasped hands moving down to tangle in Kurogane's hair. His stomach tensed as pleasure shot up his spine. The other definitely had an oral kink.

He took more into his mouth before he started bobbing his head. He can take all of the blonde into his mouth and deep thorat him.

Crying out his toes curled into the sheets as he felt his entire arousal engulfed by the warmth of Kurogane's mouth. "Yes...ohhh..." His muscles in his thighs shook as he resisted moving his hips.

Kurogane squeezed those balls; wanting more of the blonde's taste.

A high pitched noise left his throat. "S-stop, I'll cum if you keep that up."

He could have smirked if he would. He pulled back, taking a breath but aroused all the same.

Fai was panting, thankful for the reprieve. "Are you going to fuck me or are we just fooling around?"

"Wow, someone's desperate." Kurogane got around; getting the lube.

He laughed. "Well when someone is that good at giving head...plus it is Kuro-sama~"

Kurogane had to chuckle as he got the lube. He poured some on his fingers before he got back to the blonde and pressed one of them against Fai's entrance before slipping one inside.

There was some discomfort, but he was used to it. Pushing himself up on his elbow, Fai pulled Kurogane in for a kiss.

He kissed back as he moved that finger in and out before adding a second one.

Moaning against those lips, Fai moved on, peppering Kurogane's face with kisses.

Soon he added a third finger; stretching the blonde.

"Nnngghhh..." He rocked his hips against those fingers.

As he moved those fingers, he pressed on something spongy.

Fai jerked when he did, body tensing. "There!"

"Oh?" Kurogane smirked. "You mean 'here'?" He did it again.

Fai arched off the bed whining. "Yes!"

He grinned as he pressed it a few more times before pulling those fingers out.

Fai nudged him with his foot pouting at how Kurogane teased him. He was breathing hard, almost painfully hard as his erection rested against his stomach.

He coated his erection with the lube, chuckling at the nudging.

"Hurry~" Fai complained light heartedly wanting Kurogane as he didn't think he'd last much longer.

"Coming, coming." Kurogane got back over the blonde. Placing his hands on the hips, he aligned himself before he started pushing in.

Fai gripped the sheets at being penetrated. He loved the sensation of Kurogane filling him up. 

When Kurogane finally stopped he was panting still, hugging Kurogane to him. "You can go."

Nodding, Kurogane started pulling out before pushing back in; groaning a bit at the feeling.  
"  
Ooohhh..." Fai hummed running his hands over Kurogane's back encouraging him.

He went at a slow pace at first before picking it up. He started kissing the other's neck and shoulder to relax him.

"Love you." he moaned combing a hand through dark hair.

"Love you too." Kurogane then started going faster and harder.

Fai hooked a leg over Kurogane's hips gaining leverage as he rocked against his lover. He was already so close thanks to the other man, his erection pressed against Kurogane's stomach.

It wasn't long though before he hit that sweet spot; groaning as he felt the other's insides tightening around his shaft.

"Shit...oh..." fai arched, breathing hard as his orgasm drew closer. With help from Kurogane he didn't last much longer, coming after a particularly hard thrust from the other.

Kurogane felt the other's cum on his chest before he followed.

Fai had his eyes closed trying to collect himself, his body shaking from pleasure.

Kurogane kissed the other's cheek as he slowly relaxed.

"So good." Fai smiled nuzzling Kurogane.

"Hmm...." Kurogane kissed the blonde before he had to pull out.

Fai sighed at the feeling, grabbing some tissues before he got the sheets dirty.

Kurogane got himself cleaned up too. Yeah, after a long hard day, this is what he needed.

Fai pulled him back down smiling playfully. he kissed Kurogane's shoulder curling up with them.

He pulled the other close as he sighed almost happily.

The next morning Fai left to go and shower and get started on a special breakfast.

The thing was, when Fai was in the kitchen, Kurogane went to go take a shower but accidentally let a paper heart on the floor, leaving a trail of hearts for the blonde to follow as he took that shower.

Fai finished breakfast, leaving it on the stove to keep warm before he left to get Kurogane. 

When he spotted the hearts he went into the bedroom, grinning

Yep, seems that the two of them have something to reveal to the other.

"How romantic, my Kuro-rin leaving a trail of hearts for me to follow." Fai cooed

When the other went to the bedroom, the bed was made and not only that but a few candles were lit as there was those two stuffed animals together and the cupcakes on a tray in a shape of a heart and the candy in the middle.

Fai stared at all the work taken aback that Kurogane would go to such lengths for him. Walking closer he grabbed one of the toys and smiled.

It was soft and fluffy as he hugged it.

He grabbed the other one smiling at the pair. Kurogane must have been blushing when he go them

It was another twenty minutes before Kurogane emerged from the bathroom with only a towel around his waist and his body a bit wet.

Fai looked up smiling still before he got up and walked over to him. "Thank you for the gifts."

Kurogane just nodded with a pink face.

Fai kissed him sweetly. "I have breakfast made."

Kurogane kissed back. "Sure. Let me get dressed first then."

Fai grinned. "I'll be waiting~"

He ruffled the blonde's hair before he looked around for something to wear.

Fai left him then going to put their food on plates and get them something to drink. He'd made a traditional breakfast for Kurogane something he usually didn't have the time for.

When Kurogane was dressed, he went to kitchen and was surprised at what he saw on the kitchen table. 

"I made your favorite." Fai grinned.

He blinked before he had to turn his head away; feeling his face on fire. "T-Thanks."

"Sit." Fai smiled as he sat down at the table.

Kurogane sat down; feeling a bit flustered but happy all the same

They ate breakfast Fai cleaning up after. "You want your gift now or later?"

Kurogane thought about it. "Later. I'm going to put in just a few hours at work today." He was probably going to be back a bit after lunch so he can nap and then get ready for the date. Speaking of. "Oh that reminds me, I have...something planned tonight for the two of us."

"You do? I thought the candy an things were my gift?"

"Ah, well...." Kurogane rubbed the back of his head. "I got more for you so be ready tonight, alright?"

"How ready?" He asked curious though really he already knew.

"...Like a suit and tie kind of ready....or something like that." Kurogane wasn't sure but hell he was going to look nice for the blonde tonight anyway.

"Oooh fancy." Fai cooed and kissed him.

He kissed back before he sat up from the table. He bid the other a farewell before heading off to work for a bit.

Fai stayed behind enjoying his gifts and putting them away for later before he went to get ready

After lunch, Kurogane came back home; not as stressed but just as tired as he decided to rest on the couch for a bit.

When he heard the door he smiled and looked over in the mirror. "In the bedroom."

Kurogane heard the blonde and went to the bedroom.

Fai stood smiling standing in a pink button up and darker pink tie. He wore a black pair is pants and matching vest. "How was work?"

"Tiring as usual." Kurogane sighed but took a good look at the blonde.

"At least it wasn't all day," he countered walking up to the other

"Yeah, yeah." Kurogane nodded as he started undressing, he didn't feel like being in his work suit anymore.

Fai went to the closet. “What are you wearing?"

"Probably something that goes with a black vest and my lucky red tie." The lucky red tie was so bright red that after many washes, it still retained it's color. Also, he wore it a lot when dating Fai.

Fai nodded smiling as he grabbed Kurogane's clothes. He grabbed the tie from the dresser.

Kurogane got dressed as he adjusted his tie. He knew how to tie a tie but to make it right was a different issue.

"Here." Fai said walking over to help him

Kurogane looked at Fai as the other adjusted his tie. Those lean hands are capable of anything.

"Are you driving or do you want me to?" Fai asked as he stood back admiring the view

"I'll drive." He was never certain that he pulled off that 'suit image' that people are always blabbering about.

"Ready then?" He asked turning to leave

"Yeah," Grabbing his keys and wallet, they exited the room.

Heading out, Fai got into the car buckling up. He always liked Kurogane's car, but with the money the other made he could afford a nice car.

Starting the car, Kurogane got off the driveway and pulled into the road and started driving.

"Where are we headed?" Fai asked looking out the window seeing they were going downtown.

"You'll see." It was a bit of a drive but as they got close it was Fai's favorite resturant as he tried to find a parking space.

"Ooh Kuro-sama you didn't have to bring me here. I could have just cooked." He explained though he was happy about it all the same

"You deserve the best." Kurogane said simply as he parked the car. "Come on, I made a reservation so we don't have to worry about getting a table." He got out of the car.

Fai gave him a bright smile before e got out of the car waiting for Kurogane.

The two then went into the restaurant where he told the usher that he had a reservation under his name. Checking it, he did indeed have one and led the pair to a booth.

Fai smiled noting jut how packed it was today. They got a table near the front of the restaurant.

Once they were seated, they were given menus and glasses of water.

"It's so romantic." Fai smiled enjoying the warm atmosphere.

"Yeah...it's...yeah." Kurogane wasn't going to say it he was glad that Fai found it enjoyable.

Fai smiled at him and resisted the urge to pull him in for a kiss.

Soon they ordered their drinks, Kurogane getting some lightweight beer.

Fai got himself a cocktail. "You went all out. You didn't have to I would have been happy just staying home

Well, he just didn't want Fai's Valentine’s Day to be a crappy one. "Of course I went all out. I wouldn't half-assed anything."

"I really appreciate it." He blushed at how Kurogane took care of him

Kurogane faintly blushed back. "I'm glad."

Fai hummed brushing his foot up Kurogane's calf.

He blushed at the action; trying not to pay attention to it.

Their waiter came not long after, Fai ordering his usual steak with potatoes and rice.

Kurogane ordered the beef stew with a side of rice and salad.  
"so I have your gift on me if you want it now?"

"....Sure." Kurogane supposed now is a good time.

Fai reached into his jacket pocket producing a red hand sized square box, a white ribbon tied around it. "here." he handed it across the table.

Taking it, Kurogane liked how simple but colorful it was. He undid the ribbon and opened the lid; wondering what was inside.

Inside thin pieces of tissue paper rested two tickets. "I know how much you like watching tournaments and stuff on TV...there's a big championship thing happening a few cities over with different martial arts from around the world." He explained as Kurogane examined them.

Holy crap, he thought for a second it was a ring and that would have thrown him off big time. But the tickets were a great surprise too. "...These are good seats." And expensive, holy carp.

"Third row in the middle of the arena. I read up about it online. They have judo, boxing, everything really, but we don't have to stay and watch it all since it's over a weekend." He said grinning as he watched Kurogane's eyes widen.

His red eyes started to sparkle as he can feel the excitement just rising up. "I...don't know what to say." He managed to speak as he looked at Fai.

The blonde's smile softened at Kurogane's words. "you like watching sports and everything, so I thought you'd like it even more if you were actually there first hand. You other gifts are back home, I didn't think you'd like seeing them here."

"Wait, there's more?" Kurogane blinked; his face a bit pink at that.

"I said gifts this morning Kuro-min."

He rolled his eyes. "I really didn't expect more."

"Maybe, but there's uhm..." He pondered counting on his fingers. "Three left."

"Three?" Kurogane didn't think the blonde had a precise number of gifts left. "Well, they would have to wait a bit longer since after this, I'm taking you to a movie."

Fai's eyes sparkled. "A movie~?"

"Yeah." Kurogane was amused at the sight.

"Did you already have one in mind?" fai asked curious now and a little excited.

"Yeah." Kurogane reached into his wallet and got two tickets to a movie that Fai has been wanting to see for a while.

Fai gave a pleased noise, trying not to draw attention to them. "I think you'll like this one too. The books were so good~"

"I know, you wouldn't shut up about the books." Kurogane grinned a bit. "And they weren't easy. Apparently it was popular movie to watch."

"Well it just came out last weekend."

"Exactly." Kurogane nodded.

"You spoil me Kuro-sama."

"I can say the same to you."

"You have a point." Fai smiled and reached to covering Kurogane's hand with his own

He went and gently squeezed that hand.

Dinner came not long after the waiter setting down more drinks for them before putting their plates in front of them. Fai's mouth practically watered at the sight of his own food as he hadn't rally eaten much other than breakfast.

Kurogane was starving too but he hid it in better as they both started eating.

Fai moaned softly, he loved their French fried onions they used as garnish.

He raised an eyebrow at that; knowing the food was good but not /that/ good.

Fai had been really hungry.

The beef stew was amazing though.

After getting their fill, they left for the movies, Fai hooking his arm with Kurogane's arm as they left.

The theater was packed though but they managed to get good seat right in the middle.

Fai settled beside Kurogane kissing his cheek in thanks as the trailers rolled.

He wasn't into movies in general but he will endure for Fai.

Thankfully Fai had been right, it wasn't a terrible movie, filled with enough actions and monsters to keep him entertained.

But he wasn't going to admit that.

The movie ended with Fai cheering with the other fans before they had to stay for the special after credits bit.

Kurogane rolled his eyes. People can get so into certain things without thinking of the world around them.

Fai watched giddy at the reveal of a new character that would be in the sequel. "Come on, let's go home." He knew Kurogane was being a trooper for staying this long.

"Hm." He was sure his legs have fallen asleep at that point as they exited the movie theather. And it was late.

Fai took his hand weaving them through the crowd and out to their car.

Though the movie was entertaining, he wasn't really into it as the pair got into the car and he started the vehicle.

Fai pulled him in for a lingering kiss humming in approval when he moved away to buckle up. "Thank you for the movie."

He licked his lips before he got the car into drive. "Hm." He got the car out of the parking space and drove back home.

Fai smiled the entire way back feeling lucky to have someone like Kurogane.

After parking the car in the driveway, the two got out and back into their home.

It was colder out Fai pulling out his keys as he ran up to the door to hurry inside

Once inside, Kurogane rubbed Fai's shoulders to warm him up a bit before closing the door behind him.

"Okay now you want your gifts?" Fai smiled in appreciation hugging Kurogane's waist.

"Sure." Kurogane hugged him back gently; the warmth spreading through between them.

Fai kissed his chin before he pulled away. " let me run to the bathroom and then I'll go get it."  
Kurogane nodded as he watched the other pull away and go into the bathroom. Yawning, he took off his jacket.

He waited around Fai taking awhile. He sat on the couch.

"First gift~" Fai cooed from behind standing in the doorway wearing nothing but wide red ribbon that had been wrapped around his waist several times and ended in a now at his hip.

Kurogane turned around and nearly gaped at the scene before him. Oh...that's why the blonde wanted to wait until they home to give it to him. 

"The second gift ties in with this."

Kurogane had to get up and walked over to the blonde. "W-Which is?" It was hard to talk a bit with how the blonde dressed.

"Well Yuuko gave me some ideas and a few websites...there's a box for you to open."

He made a bit of a face when that woman's name was mentioned. "A box?"

Fai smirked. "It's on the bed."

"...I'm actually scared of what's in the box." If it's Yuuko...ugh. "But this one." He picked up Fai in his arms. "This gift I don't mind taking my time unwrapping."

"That was the plan." Fai grinned careful not to move too much so the ribbon wouldn't unravel.

They went to the bedroom as Kurogane placed Fai on the bed as he kissed the other deeply.

Fai moaned against those lips running a tongue across Kurogane's mouth for permission.

He parted his lips as they deeply kissed. He ran his hands over the other's chest.

Fai shifted under him gently racking his nails down the others back. He loved Kurogane and knew the other liked his surprises.

he groaned in delight at those fingers and moved back a bit to take off his vest and shirt before going back to kissing and caressing the blonde.

Playfully he nipped at Kurogane's lip his boast soaking in the other warmth. Kurogane always made him feel so happy.

He moved his hands down as he started kissing the blonde's chin and neck.

"Mmmm....not going to open your other gift?" He asked despite not wanting to interrupt.

"Mm?" Kurogane pulled away from the other's neck.

Fai laughed giving him a quick kiss. "Silly. Here." He reached over grabbing the medium sized white box.

Taking the box, he was nervous at what was inside. Biting the bullet, he took off the lid.

Resting inside was a toy smaller than Fai’s hand. It was a bright mint green color that darkened into teal. "I liked the color and thought we both might enjoy it, not that we have to use it now or anything." Fai said as he watched Kurogane's expression.

"...." He wasn't sure how to take it. He supposed it was a...thoughtful gift. It's not like he hasn't used toys before but he wasn't the type to for...embarrassing reasons.

Fai chuckled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "It's more a gift for both of us and a bit of an excuse to buy something adventurous."

"I think next time we can use it." Kurogane stated as he put the box aside.

"Okay. Now back to unwrapping." He purred pulling Kurogane back down.

Kurogane can work with that as he went back to kissing the other deeply; his hands slowly on the bow and started pulling on it.

It unraveled easily, the ribbon lying loosely over Fai's hips, the blonde unconstrained with the snug fabric now.

He went back to kissing the blonde's neck and shoulder; kissing further down.

Exposing his pale throat Fai hummed arching back on the bed his body relaxing at the gentle touches.

When he got to the chest, he played with the nipples as he kissed the middle.

Gasping, Fai bit his lip, a blush spreading across his cheeks. A lingering wave of pleasure flowed through him as Kurogane continued his ministrations, his nipples growing hard under his expert touch.

Feeling those nipples harden, Kurogane leaned over and licked over the left one as he pinched the right one.

Fai mewled his blush darkening as he grabbed at the sheets.

Oh yeah, he loved his gift. He then switched to give both of them equal treatment.

Fai was already half erect, his arousal partially visible amongst the ribbon. "O-oooh..."

He kissed down to the stomach, dipping his tongue into the belly button. He then got the rest of the ribbon pulled away before kissed the tip of the shaft.

Fai's arousal twitched making the blonde lift his head to look down at his lover. He stared at the sight of Kurogane with the ribbon finding it far too arousing.

With some of the ribbon in his hand, he started kissing the shaft lightly before he ran his tongue upwards.

Whimpering Fai's hips moved upwards at Kurogane's teasing

He had his tongue going over the head before he started sucking on it.

Fai gasped, lips parted as he turned his face away blushing darkly.

Kurogane looked up with a bit of a smirk before he took more into his mouth.

Fai tangled a hand into Kurogane's hair, his hips moving languidly as he tried to control himself.

He started bobbing his head as he moaned at the taste.

"Ohh...oh god...nggghhhh..."

Kurogane used his other hand to play with the other's balls.

Fai whimpered, gripping Kurogane's hair. "P-please, Kuro-" He cried out as warm spread through his veins.

He winced at the grip, looking up to see if the blonde was alright.

When he noticed Kurogane slowing he looked down. "S-sorry." He removed his hand, resting it on his chest instead.

Chuckling a bit, he continued; moving faster and longer.

Fai panted and whined, feeling like some animal in heat as he touched himself, running a hand over his chest and teasing his nipples. "Mmmm...going to cum..."

Kurogane heard that and squeezed those balls as he sucked even harder; wanting to taste and blonde. He looked up and saw the blonde touching himself. That really got him going.

"Fuck, fuck." Bucking his hips it didn't take much longer for Fai to cum, his body tensing as he moaned loudly.

He felt the other tense before the salty taste hitting his mouth as he pull back a bit to get all in his mouth as much as possible. He pulled back fully and swallowed.

Breathing heavily, Fai had closed his eyes, his head spinning from pleasure.

Kurogane moved up and kissed the other on the cheek.

Fai smiled, still trying to breathe. Reaching over, he cupped Kurogane's cheek, running his thumb over soft skin. "Does this mean...it's my turn?"

"Take your time, we have all night." Kurogane moved his head over to kiss the fingers softly.

The blonde nodded glancing down. "You're not very hard, guess it means I get to tease mercilessly." He smiled rolling towards him, kissing Kurogane and tasting himself on those lips. "But first, your last gift, that is if you want it now."

"Sure." Kurogane kissed back as he licked his lips.

Fai pulled away reluctantly and got out of bed on shaky legs. He wondered over to their closet and dug around until he pulled out a palm sized box. He fell onto the bed unceremoniously scooting back until he was lying beside Kurogane again. "Here." He smiled warmly.

Kurogane draped a spare blanket over Fai's lower body for the time being before taking the box. "Hmm." Another box. He wondered what's in it. He opened the lid to see what was inside.

Inside rested a note card that simply read 'I love you' in Fai's neat handwriting.

Kurogane took the note card and blinked before he placed his lips over it. He then leaned over and kissed the blonde gently.

"You didn't really think I got you a piece of paper did you? I'm not that cheap Kuro-san." fai chuckled after their kiss ended. "I want to ask if you'll marry me." He asked producing a ring between his thumb and forefinger.

"I knew you had something more in mind, but you should know that /this/," He had the card between his fingers. "Is more than enough for me.' He blushed either way at the question. "And...y-yeah...I do..."

Fai smiled brightly before rolling Kurogane onto his back and straddling him. Leaning down he kissed Kurogane. "Guess I can call you Kuro-hubby soon then?" He cupped the other man's face.

He kissed back as he placed his hands on the other's hips. "Either way you will." Kurogane blushed but somehow didn't mind it all the same.

Fai rubbed their noses together briefly, too giddy to care about Kurogane possibly grumbling. 

Sitting up he grabbed Kurogane's hand and slid the ring on his finger.

It was odd being proposed the way he was proposed but then again, what was normal about what they have? Nothing and he liked it that way. And he was a bit surprised that the ring fits.

"I know it's cheesy to ask on Valentine’s Day, but I knew it we would both definitely be together." with their schedules they sometimes didn't see a lot of each other.

"I...really don't mind." Kurogane answered as he realized that they don't spend as much time together as they hoped. Maybe he should work less hours.

"Good." Fai twined their fingers together, elated.

Kurogane leaned up and kissed the blonde softly; hugging the other gently and pressing their bodies together.

Fai hummed nuzzling Kurogane. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"You too." Kurogane placed some light kisses on the others face; knowing that there was no way he’ll forget this day ever again.

\---

END


End file.
